babysimulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Codes
Codes are a main feature in a game where you put in a phrase found in social links and gives you rewards and prizes. This page will show you all of the codes, or current codes edited. They can be viewed in alphabetical order, when the code was released, valid and invalid, or the currency/feature. How can I redeem a code? To redeem a code, you need to click the bottom right icon on the middle left side of your screen that is above your stats (or click on the white bird icon for an easier explanation) and enter in any code that you have found or found on this page in where it says "Code", be sure you pressed on it to enter it. Then, press "Redeem" to redeem your prize! But wait, I can't enter my code for some reason. Why is it doing this? If you cannot enter in the code even if you entered it in some way, these are reasons why. * It might not be spelled right. If you did not spell it right or put in a code that doesn't exist, it will say, "Wrong code!" to notify you it doesn't exist. * It might not have correct punctuation or capitalization. Check to see if you put in the correct characters in and check the code list to see if you did it right. (Note to Editors: Be sure you spell it right with correct capitalization as well.) * You may have redeemed the code already. If you already have redeemed the code, then it will say, "Already redeemed!" * The code can be expired. If the code is expired and you haven't redeemed it already, it should say, "Expired!". If the codes on the list say they are invalid but it says already redeemed for you, check on a new fresh account that hasn't started the game yet and enter in any expired codes to check it. * Ummm.. I did everything listed correctly and it still does not give me a reward. Why? If you entered in a code that was fully correct and listed on the code list, tell a content moderator+ on their wall or the Discord to check out the code you can't redeem and they will handle it for you. I want to try and find more codes to put on the list or for myself. Where can I find some? To find any codes for the game, there is a list of social links that will show you where to get codes. There is Aozwel's Twitter, Aozwel's Roblox Group, Aozwel's Twitter, and other places like youtubers or someone else's twitter. Total Rewards This is the total rewards you get from redeeming all of the codes currently in the game (or listed), excluding all of the invalid codes. (Note To Editors: When codes come out, please update the total rewards too. Do not also add invalid code rewards as well. If you, editor, find a mistake with the total rewards and the codes, please change it or tell one of the content moderators+.) Codes Show/Hide Code List